


Busco historia

by Piky



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-19
Updated: 2020-04-19
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:54:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 64
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23743405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Piky/pseuds/Piky
Summary: I’m looking for a story where Eddie breaks up with Buck because he says he can’t be with him watching him take risks at work
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley & Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	Busco historia

I’m looking for a story where Eddie breaks up with Buck because he says he can’t be with him watching him take chances at work.  
Buck decides to give it some time, but Eddie starts dating another guy, and then Buck finds them at the supermarket.  
The next day Eddie tells her that she broke up with her boyfriend and that she loves him


End file.
